katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai"
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 902 is the smallest (runt), a female, offspring of 128 Grazer's 2016 litter , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of the 2019 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 902 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 through 2019. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2016: '''Spring Cub with 128 & 2 Other Littermates 902 is believed to be the smallest (runt) of 128 Grazer's first known litter of 3 spring cubs. 903 (a male) is believed to be one of 902's littermates from that 128 litter. FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2016.xx.xx w 128 GRAZER & 2 OTHER LITTERMATES 903 NPS PHOTO 2017 BoBr PG 37.JPG|128 Grazer with her 3 spring cubs (902 background center, 903 background left) NPS photo taken in 2016 from page 37 of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book '2016 Season: On June 8, 2017, park visitor Marcia Mumme shared this 2016 photo of 128 Grazer and then spring cub, 902 on KNP&P's Facebook page: "...This is a photo we took last year 2016, I think it is Grazer (mother with 3 cubs), she had just saved the smallest cub after a tumble into the water and over the falls. Hair raising to watch." (Click link to view photo ). During the 2016 season, park visitor Jack Denger captured these photos of then spring cub 902 and shared them on his Instagram: 128 Grazer with her 3 spring cubs (902 background right & 903 foreground right) . 128 Grazer nursing her 3 spring cubs , 128 Grazer with her 3 spring cubs (902 in the tree nearest 128) , 128 Grazer nursing her 3 spring cubs (902 on right) , 128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs (902 top right, 903 bottom right), 128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs (902 in tree above 128's head) , 128 Grazer napping with 902 , & 128 Grazer with 902 . Cruiser created this video of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs from 2016 Explore.org live cam footage: '''2016.??.??: 902 as a spring cub showing some talent video by Mocha.: 'June 2016:' 2016.06.18: On the morning of June 18, 2016, 128 Grazer and her 1st known litter of 3 spring cubs were observed walking along the Valley Road. Ranger Tammy Carmack captured a NPS photo that Ranger David Kopshever shared in his 15:39 bearcam comment and in his A Cub's Fist Spring Katmai Terrane blog: FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2016.06.18 w 128 GRAZER 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE NPS PHOTO TAMMY CARMACK.jpg|128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs (902 center background nearest 128 & 903 center background farthest back) June 18, 2016 NPS photo by Ranger Tammy Carmack 2016.06.21: Approximately 16:42,' '''128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs near lower river video by Mickey Williams: '''After June 23, 2016:' In late June, sometime after June 23, 2016 Kevin Lee captured video of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs. 128 grazers 856 in this video between 10:22 - 11:22. 'July 2016:' In July 2016 park visitor, Jenny of Zealandia Designs, captured this video of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs treeing themselves. Jenny also wrote a blog: Katmai Bears 2016, The Year of the Cubs where you can ready about her trip and see additional photos:: 2016.07.01: Ranger Jeanne captured this photo of 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs: 902 is believed to be the smallest of the 3. 2016.07.02: Ranger Jeanne captured this photo of 902. 2016.07.04 or PRIOR: 902 and her littermates with 128 Grazer photo by Ranger Mike Fitz : GRAZER 128 PIC 2016.07.xx w 3 SPRING CUBS 902 903 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2016.07.04.jpg|128 Grazer with 3 spring cubs (902 & 903) July 4, 2016 or prior. Mike Fitz posted July 4, 2016 at 11:19 2016.07.04: Park visitor and cam viewer, PhotobearsBry , captured this photo of 128 Grazer nursing her cubs today during his visit to Brooks Camp. 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" is in the foreground of Bry's photo. 2016.07.07 :''' 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs (902 & 903 are 2 of the 3) encounter 409 Beadnose and her 2 spring cubs. Note how the bears stand their ground but avoid an actual fight. Video by Mike Fitz (former ranger at KNP&P): You can also read Mike's "When Mother Bears Collide " October 6, 2016 blog about this interaction. '''2016.07.08: Ranger Jeanne captured this photo of 902 (left) with one of her littermates. 2016.07.29 Early morning: The 128 family settles in for a brief rest. The small one decides to join the pile. Mom then creates a wet spot that the small one decides that it's not to her/his liking and moves back. Mom then gets up to get fish. When the fish is brought back, the small claims it for herself/himself -- make sure you have the sound up. Video by Jusywho: 'August 2016:' 2016.08.06: 128 Grazer's cubs go over the falls video by Brenda D. '2017: '''Yearling Cub with 128 Grazer & 2 Other Littermates 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" (right) in 2017 with her littermates (903 left) from KNP&P's April 18, 2018 06:56 tweet : FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2017.xx.xx RIGHT w 903 LEFT & OTHER LITTERMATE KNP&P TWEET 2018.04.18 06.56.jpg|Yearling 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" (right) in 2017 with her littermates (903 left) NPS photo from KNP&P's April 18, 2018 06:56 tweet Sometime during the 2017 season, park visitor Bob Gee captured this photo of 902 when she was a yearling. Ed Mackerrow (aka Inlightofnature) wrote this blog (including many great photos) about 128 Grazer and her 3 yearling cubs (902 and 903 are two of the three). A Nap in the Cool Dirt 'June 2017: '''2017.06.07: 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings from KNP&P's June 8, 2017 05:00 Facebook post : Photo #1 & Photo #2 GRAZER 128 PIC 2017.06.07 w 3 YEARLINGS KNP&P 2018.06.08 05.00 FB POST.JPG|KNP&P's June 8, 2017 05:00 Facebook post with June 7, 2017 photos of 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings (902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" & 903 are two of them) GRAZER 128 PIC 2017.06.07 w 3 YEARLINGS KNP&P 2018.06.08 05.00 FB POST PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings June 7, 2017 from KNP&P's June 8, 2017 05:00 Facebook post (left to right: larger darker male, 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai", & 128 Grazer, 903 larger blond male) GRAZER 128 PIC 2017.06.07 w 3 YEARLINGS KNP&P 2018.06.08 05.00 FB POST PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings June 7, 2017 from KNP&P's June 8, 2017 05:00 Facebook post (left to right: larger darker male, 903 larger blond male, 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai", & 128 Grazer) 2017.06.24: Melissa Freels (aka MelissaInOR) captured this photo of 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" (128 Grazer's smallest cub ~ runt) during her trip to Brooks Camp.: Please request Melissa's permission prior to using her photos! '' FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2017.06.24 YEARLING MELISSA FREELS POSTED 2018.06.02.jpg|902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" June 24, 2017 by Melissa Freels '' 2017.06.30: Park visitor and cam viewer, PhotobearsBry , captured this photo of 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings. 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" is the smaller of the 3 yearlings. 'July 2017:' 2017.07.03: Park visitor and cam viewer, PhotobearsBry , captured this photo of 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" and her other 2 littermates while visiting Brooks Camp today. 902 is on the left, 903 is on the right. Their darker male sibling is in the middle. 2017.07.04 : Park visitor and cam viewer, Ed MacKerrow (aka InLightOfNature ), captured this photo of 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings (902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" background and 903 standing). 2017.07.22: Park visitor and cam viewer, Scammin, captured these photos of 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings observing 480 Otis during his trip to Brooks Camp: photo #1 & photo #2 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsia" can be seen enjoying a fish that 128 Grazer did not appear to have much interest in during this 128 Grazer's cub bluff charges 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.01 18:01: At approximately 1:55 into this video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) 902 can be seen charging toward 503 Cubadult in reponse to 503's proximity and prior charges of 902's larger blonder male littermate, 903.: 'Fall 2017:' 128 Grazer and her 3 yearlings cubs (902 & 903 are believed to be two of the three cubs) near Valley Road NPS housing video by KatmaiBears: 'September 2017:' 2017.09.10: 128 Grazer and 2 of her 3 yearlings (902 is one of them, the smaller of the two, the one 128 is playing with first) play in the lower river video by Birgitt: '2018: '''With Family Group & Later As A Newly Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult '2018 Season: 128 Grazer was initially observed in May 2018 with all three 2.5 year-old offspring from her 2016 litter. On May 20, 2018 128 Grazer was observed with two of the three 2.5 year-old offspring after partial emancipation; the larger darker male 2.5 year-old was no longer with the rest of the family group. Two of the three offspring from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter were observed three times during official bear monitoring sessons, classified as 2.5 year-old independent subadults, and assigned their bear monitoring numbers. The larger darker male 2.5 year-old was observed as an independent subadult during the 2018 season but not enoug times to be assigned a bear monitoring number. In October 2018 Ranger Russ shared some information about this with cam viewers: Cam viewer, JG, captured 519 snapshots of 902 on the Explore.org live cams between July 9, 2018 and October 18, 2018 and created this video : On August 8, 2019, 2018 NPS photos of subadult 902 by T Carmack were shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. It is unclear whether the photos were taken in July or the fall of 2018. 902 (128) 2018 photo via Ranger Naomi Boak 8-8-2019.jpg|902 (128) 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 902 (128) 2018 photo via Ranger Naomi 8:8:2019.jpg|902 (128) 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 On October 26, 2018 at 10:10 Ranger Russ commented and shared information about two of 128 Grazer's 2016 offspring ~ 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" and 903: FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.10 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:10 comment with info about 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" and 903, two of 128 Grazer's 2016 offspring that are now independent subadults On October 26, 2018 at 10:35 Ranger Russ commented and shared the list of 2018 newly identified bear numbers: FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION 128s FEMALE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:35 comment with information about 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" On October 26, 2018 at 10:47 Ranger Russ commented and shared infomation about 128 Grazer's larger daker male 2016 offspring: FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.47 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:46 comment re: 128 Grazer's larger darker male 2016 offspring, 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai"'s littermate '''2018.??.??: Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd) created this 2018 season video of 128 Grazer's subadults (902, 903, and the larger darker male). 2018.??.??: Photographer, Lisa Skelton captured this photograph of 902 (rear) with cousins 909 & 910 (front) during the 2018 season. Lisa shared this information with the photograph: "Young brown bears at Katmai National Park. These were three of eighteen bears which surrounded the lower viewing platform during the afternoon; fishing, sleeping and socialising at such a close proximity that we were unable to leave that platform for over 4 hours." "... missed my lunch, delayed my flight out and got me a special escort back to the lodge!" 'May 2018:' 2018.05.20 & RECENT DAYS PRIOR TO 2018.05.20: ' 128 Grazer returned to Brooks Camp in May 2018 with all three 2.5 year-old offspring from her 2016 litter. The entire family group was observed in the recent days prior to May 20, 2018. On Sunday, May 20, 2018 , 128 Grazer was observed with only two of her 2.5 year-old cubs. 128 Grazer and the two remaining 2.5 year-old cubs were photographed by R. Taylor. On May 21, 2018 KNP&P shared the news via the 06:31 Facebook post : FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2018.05.20 CTR w 128 GRAZER R & LITTERMATE 903 L KNP&P FB POST 2018.05.21 R TAYLOR PHOTO.JPG|KNP&P's May 21, 2018 Facebook post with Russ Taylor's May 20, 2018 photo of 902 (center), 128 Grazer (right), and littermate 903 (left) after partial emancipation of the 3rd offspring from this 128 litter FIFI BONSAI 902 PIC 2018.05.20 CTR w 128 GRAZER R & LITTERMATE 903 L KNP&P FB 2018.05.21 R TAYLOR PHOTO ONLY.jpg|Russ Taylor's May 20, 2018 photo of 902 (center), 128 Grazer (right), and littermate 903 (left) after partial emancipation of the 3rd offspring from this 128 litter from KNP&P's May 21, 2018 Facebook post 'July 2018: 2018.07.25: 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" charges another subadult video by McKate: 804 (or is "Little Lip Fisher" really 806?) and 812 fishing the lip while 902 waits for scraps video by Birgitt.: 'August 2018:' 2018.08.31: '821 is fishing on the lower river when 902 spots him and moves away, 8/31/2018 video by mckate. 'September 2018: 2018.09.17: 910 greets 903 and plays with 902 "Fifi"/"Bonsai" while 909 lurks in the bushes video by Birgitt.: Lee (aka RiverPA) captured these photographs (#1 , #2 & #3 ) of 902 with 909 & 910 during her trip to Brooks Camp. Please request Lee's (aka RiverPA ) permission prior to using her photographs! 902 PIC 2018.09.17 902 909 910 LEE aka RIVERPA FLICKR 01.JPG|902 with 909 and 910 on September 17, 2018 photograph by Lee (aka RiverPA) 902 PIC 2018.09.17 902 909 910 LEE aka RIVERPA FLICKR 02.JPG|902 with 909 and 910 on September 17, 2018 photograph by Lee (aka RiverPA) 902 PIC 2018.09.17 902 909 910 LEE aka RIVERPA FLICKR 03.JPG|902 with 909 or 910 on September 17, 2018 photograph by Lee (aka RiverPA) 'October 2018:' 2018.10.02: 902 "Fifi"/"Bonsai" video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): '2019: '''3.5 Year-Old Subadult 'July 2019:' '''2019.07.17:' 902 "Fifi"/"Bonsai" playing with 821 and 806 teasing 812 in "Girl, Boy, Girl, Boy" video by mckate.: 'August 2019:' 2019.08.20: '821 and 902 meet on the lower river and engage in a play session, 8/20/2019 video by mckate. '''2019.08.21: '''821 along with 902 attempt to turn over a large tree stump on 8/21/2019, video by mckate. '''2019.08.23: '''821 watches 902 working on a tree stump on 8/23/2019, video by mckate. 'October 2019: 2019.10.18: 902 at the falls video by Lani H.: Subadult (902? maybe) near the riffles platform video by Lani H.: KCanada shared this snapshot of 902 from October 18, 2019 (p 12/10/19 15:10 ).: 902 PIC 2019.10.18 KCANADA POSTED 2019.12.10 15.10.jpg|902 on October 18, 2019 snapshot by KCanada '2020:' For future use Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' None known as of 2019 season 'Known Litters of Cubs: '''None as of 2018 Season None as of 2018 season 'Known Relatives: '''Mother: 128 Grazer ~ Speculated There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 902 is the smallest (runt), a female, offspring of 128 Grazer's 2016 litter , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 903 (blonder male littermate) ~ Speculated 903 is believed to be 902's lighter male littermate from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter. 902's darker male littermate from 128 Grazer's 2016 litter was not observed three times during official 2018 bear monitoring session to enable him to be classified with a bear monitoring number. FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION 128s FEMALE.JPG FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.10 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG FIFI BONSAI 902 INFO 2018.10.26 10.47 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re 902 903 & OTHER LITTERMATE.JPG 'Maternal Grandmother:' 408 CC (aka Crooked Claw) ~ Speculated 'Maternal Great Aunt:' 409 Beadnose ~ Speculated 'Maternal Cousins:' 409's Offspring ~ 130 Tundra, Arctic, 500 Indy , 717 (?) , 909 & 910 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton. '2017:' None Cubs were not being sampled for the genetics study in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. '2018:' None known There were no known genetics study samples obtained of 902 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. '2019:' Awaiting information from Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P Staff We are awaiting official information for the 2019 genetics study samples obtained by Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P staff. '2020:' For future use Add here 902 "Fifi" / "Bonsai" page created 2018.10.28 07:23 by LTC Category:Bear Book